Red On White
by Laela Park
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Semua hanya menjadi semakin pekat dan menghitam. Sebenarnya mau update pas ultah Teme, karena ga bisa login jadi baru bisa update sekarang. Happy Birthday Temeee. SN/SasuNaru/Slight ItaDei/M/Lime/BL/Death chara (may be).
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **SASUNARU| SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **ROMANCE/ANGST/M/BL/OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **~Nappeun Bamie~**

Suara dentuman musik menggema pada seluruh ruang. Mengiringi tiap raga yang saling menggeliat. Bergerak mengikuti alunan melodi yang kuat. Lampu-lampu warna-warni menyala berselang saling berganti. Aroma alkohol pun menyeruak menusuk penciuman. Bercampur akan harumnya hasrat dan gairah. Tak ada lagi penghalang tak ada lagi pembatas, semua menyatu dalam indahnya nikmat duniawi.

Berlapis akan kemewahan dan terbalut akan keangkuhan. Mereka terduduk menikmati keramaian akan yang berada di bawahnya. Dengan keangunan mereka memperhatikan, tiap wanita yang menari menarik perhatian. Memandang dengan dingin dan penuh hina.

"Kau membawa adikmu, Uchiha-sama?" Ujar seorang pria bermata ular mencibir, yang baru datang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Yap, jadi ku harap kau menyediakan yang terbaik untuk adikku tercinta ini, Orochimaru-san." Jawab seorang pria dengan surai panjang sambil merangkul pria lainnya yang ia sebut dengan adiknya.

"Hahaha.. Tenang saja, kau datang pada tempat yang tepat, Sir." Balas Orochimaru. Ia pun mempersilahkan dua orang lainnya yang sudah menunggu di luar ruangan. Setelah dipersilahkan, nampak dua orang wanita bersurai pirang memasuki ruangan.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, wanita Jepang dengan iris biru. Namanya Deidara." Tunjuk Orochimaru pada wanita dengan poni tail. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya yang seputih susu, membuat siapapun tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Termasuk ia yang kini sedang memperhatikan dengan penuh hasrat.

"Yang satunya?" Tanya sang pelanggan.

"Ia Naruto." Jawabnya menunjuk pada wanita lainnya. Wanita itu bertubuh lebih mungil, kulitnya kecoklatan namun terlihat eksotis, membuatnya terlihat lebih sexi.

"Aku ambil Dei-chan. Kau Naruto, bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya sang Uchiha pada sang adik yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja, aniki." Jawab Sasuke santai, tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pilihan kakaknya.

" _C'min Dei-chan. Just call me Itachi._ " Panggil sosok pria yang ia sebut dirinya Itachi kepada Deidara. Mengajaknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang Sasuke, aku tak ingin mendapat omelan mereka karena terlambat datang." Ajak Itachi pada adiknya.

"Hn." Jawabnya dingin, namun tetap menuruti perkataan kakaknya.

"Kami pinjam dulu mereka. Kau yang terbaik." Pamit Itachi sambil menggandeng wanita tadi.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda Uchiha-sama." Ujar Orochimaru. Mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

-Nappeun Bamie-

 **Naruto POV**

Dengan balutan dress berwarna oranye dan mantel berwarna abu-abu aku meninggalkan tempat kerjaku yang mereka sebut dengan Pub. Bukan tempat yang terlalu besar atau pun mewah, namun kau bisa menemukan semua kenikmatan duniawi di sana. Sebuah tempat yang kecil namun menyimpan rahasia yang begitu besar yang tak mungkin diketahui oleh penduduk awam yang tidak mengatehui kerasnya dunia bawah.

Kini aku terduduk di kursi samping kemudi mobil mewah, Audi R8 GT Spyder. Bukan mobil termewah yang pernah aku naiki, namun interior yang cantik dan menawan yang membuatku sedikit terpukau melihatnya. Termasuk pada sosok yang sedang mengemudikannya. Kulitnya putih mulus terawat bak porselen. Semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya menggambarkan akan status dirinya. Pria tampan dengan kekayaan melimpah. Namun ekspresi wajah dan sikapnya begitu dingin. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku belum mendengar sepatah kata pun terdengar dari bibirnya.

Aku putuskan mengalihkan pandanganku pada pemandangan lainnya. Memandang pesona malam dari balik kaca mobil yang aku naiki. Melihat keramaian kota Manhatan, New York, sebuah kota yang takkan terlihat sepi meski hari telah menjelang malam. Dari jalan 6th Avenue kami lalui menuju tempat yang telah kami sepakati. Melalui jalan Broadway dapat aku lihat keramaian kota, dengan berbagai gedung dan kios menghiasi tiap tepi jalannya dan para pelancong berkeliaran mencari hiburan.

Setelah lebih kurang 10 menit perjalanan, kami pun sampai di depan sebuah bangunan pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan, Paramount Plaza yang berada di West 51th Street pusat kota Manhattan. Dengan tujuan utama kami adalah Gershwin Theatre. Sebuah hall teater terbesar di Broadway.

"Katakan saja kau kekasihku dan kau bekerja di bidang fashion. Mereka tidak akan bertanya banyak." Ujar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya kepadaku sambil membantuku menuruni mobil. Pria dengan manner yang baik.

"Ha'i." Jawabku sambil melingkarkan tanganku yang sudah tak bermantel pada lengannya dengan patuh. Yah sebagai orang sewaan, aku hanya bisa melakukan semua yang diperintahkan oleh yang membayarku. Kami pun memasuki gedung tersebut bersama dengan Uchiha lainnya yang tadi berangkat bersama kami.

"Aaahh.. Kalian membawa wanita cantik sekali malam ini. Ku harap bukan pelacur lagi yang kalian bawa." Sapa seorang wanita paruh baya kepada kami. Penampilannya begitu cantik nan anggun, yang aku yakini ia adalah ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Selamat malam, nyonya." Salamku padanya, berlaku seanggun mungkin padanya dan juga pria yang berada di sampingnya, kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sebuah marga yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia gelap, baik di Jepang mau pun negara yang kini sedang aku tinggali.

"Ayo segera masuk, pertunjukkannya akan segera mulai." Ajaknya dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut di wajahnya, seperti sebuah senyuman dari seorang yang tak pernah melihat pertumpahan darah. Pemandangan yang menggelikan.

Kami pun memasuki hall pertunjukan, sebuah hall yang cukup megah yang dapat menampung hampir dua ribu orang. Namun kini hanya terisi segelintir orang dengan berbalut pakaian mewah. Perayaan perusahaan sepertinya. Dengan topeng kebahagian mereka menikmati pertunjukkan yang disajikan. Sebuah pertunjukkan yang menjadi box office di tempat ini, Wicked. Namun lain hal dengan diriku, dari pada menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang tidak aku mengerti itu, lebih baik aku melihat wajah tampan pria yang berada di sampingku.

"Seorang Dokter. Spesialis bedahkah? Umumkah? Hanya pemilik? Atau dokter ilegalkah?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sepertinya juga tidak tertarik dengan pertunjukan di depannya.

"Namamu jarang terdengar, aku hanya sering mendengar nama kakakmu. _Why?_ " Tanyaku kembali, namun masih tak mendapat respon kembali darinya.

"Dingin sekali. Hah tak apalah. Asal kau membayar dengan harga yang pantas, Uchiha-dono." Ck, aku pun menyerah akan sikap dinginnya. Namun tetap tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari wajah tampan tersebut. Ia memang bukan pelanggan pertamaku yang tampan, namun ia yang tertampan, jadi aku takkan melewatkannya. Selama dua jam aku hanya memandanginya dan terkadang melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tak terjawab olehnya.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema memenuhi hall teater tersebut. Mengapresiasi apa yang telah disajikan sang penyelenggara. Satu persatu para penonton meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelahnya. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang sepertinya akan mendapat jamuan lainnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke mengenakan mantelnya.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Aku pun hanya bisa menunggu bersama rekanku, Deidara.

"Ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Dei-ni?" Tanya ku pada rekanku.

"Perhatikan katamu saat kita sedang berpakaian seperti ini, Naruto." Jawab Deidara dengan sebuah peringatan. Membuatku terkekeh mengingat apa yang aku kenakan sekarang.

"Tenang saja. Akan ku jadikan dia pelanggan tetapku." Lanjutnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

"Kau yang terbaik. Sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan." Ujarku saat melihat Sasuke meninggalkan jamuan setelah berargumen dengan ayahnya. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan keluarganya kurang baik.

"Sayang sekali kau harus pulang duluan. Padahal liurmu sudah mengalir saat melihat semua makanan itu. Hahaha beristirahtlah." Ledek Deidara yang mengetahui kebiasaanku dengan baik.

"Bungkuskan aku saat kau pulang yah? Hehehe. Aku pamit." Aku pun berpamitan dengan Sasuke yang sudah menyeretku.

"Ha'i."

-Nappeun Bamie-

"Hotel atau apartemenmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuatku tersentak.

"Ye? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku padanya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Tempat kita akan bermalam. _Where do you wanna go?_ " Tanyanya lagi lebih memperjelas.

" _Wa.. Wait.._ Aku tidak akan bermalam. Kau hanya memesan untuk pertemuan, _not for one night stand._ " Ujarku dengan bahasa yang bercampur aduk karena terkejut. Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian.

"Aku sudah membayar sisanya. Kau harus melayaniku malam ini."

"NANI? Sebaiknya kau batalkan saja. Dari pada kau harus kecewa setelahnya." Saranku padanya. Tak ingin ia kecewa setelah melihat sosokku yang sebenarnya. Ah, lebih tepatnya ku tak ingin ia menendangku saat tahu aku yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pelacur amatir?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

"Ya, Teme! Aku tak masalah kau memanggilku pelacur. Tapi kau memanggilku amatir? Hah! Haishh.." Balasku, entah mengapa aku begitu kesal dikatakan amatir. Sudah puluhan ah mungkin bahkan ratusan pria telah ku buat bertekuk lutut di kakiku. Tapi ia mengatakan aku amatir? Arhh.. membuatku kesal.

"Dobe." Celetuknya yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"TE.."

"Layani aku malam ini." Ujarnya memutus perkataanku. Ujarnya yang membuatku terdiam karena suaranya. Iris hitamnya menatapku intens, terlihat menawan namun terlihat perih ketika kau semakin memandangnya. Membuatku semakin terdiam.

"Ehh, tapi.." Aku tak tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kau seorang pria? Aku tahu. Jadi layani aku." Ujarnya yang lagi-lagi membuatku terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanyaku padanya yang mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pria. Yah aku memang seorang pria. Mengapa aku memakai pakaian wanita bukanlah karena aku seorang pelacur waria. Aku hanya akan berpakaian seperti ini jika hanya untuk layanan dating atau memang pelanggan yang memintanya. Dan sebelumnya aku dipesan hanya untuk dating, itulah mengapa aku berpakaian seperti wanita. Tapi sekarang dengan seenaknya ia mengatakan untuk melayani birahinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membodohi seorang dokter." Jawabnya masuk akal.

"Ahh.. kau benar. Jadi karena kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya dan membayarnya, mari kita lakukan pekerjaannya. Ku harap kau menyewa hotel yang mewah untukku." Pintaku padanya, dan tanpa berkomentar ia pun melesat melaju mobilnya.

Nuansa gold dan coklat menghiasi kamar yang kami pesan. Sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size terlihat begitu empuk dan lembut untuk ditiduri. Dalam ruangan _Suite_ yang mewah kini aku terduduk. Menunggu pergerakan dari pria yang masih setia menatapku.

"Kau menyesal menyewa seorang pria?" Tanyaku padanya yang tak bergeming.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan wanita." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku lagi tak tahu harus seperti apa. Diperlakukan seperti ini membuatku terlihat seperti amatiran. Sebagai seorang budak sex, saat melihat seseorang terlihat tak tertarik padaku, membuatku jengkel.

"Aku dengar kau sangat mahir dalam hal ini. Buktikanlah!" Tantangnya padaku.

"Dengar tuan Uchiha. Sehebat apa pun milikmu, jika aku tak berniat menikmatinya, maka aku tidak akan pernah mendesah menyebut namamu." Bisikku padanya. Jemariku sedikit bermain pada kemeja di balik jasnya.

"Begitu pun denganmu. Sehebat apapun aku dalam melayani, jika kau tak berniat menikmatinya, maka milikmu takkan pernah terbangun. Jadi, bisakah kita hanya menikmati malam kita tanpa harus menahannya, hm?" Tanyaku bersamaan dengan seluruh kancing terbuka dari kemejanya.

 _Chup~_

Ku kecup benjolan jakun pada lehernya. Mengecapnya menyusuri leher jenjang hingga rahang tegasnya. Memberikan sensasi yang dapat mengacu hasrat pada yang dikecapnya. Yang aku yakin ia pun menikmatinya. Menjadikan malam kami terasa semakin panjang. Dengan bergumul menjadi satu, saling mengucapkan nama pada setiap desahan yang tercipta karenanya.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Seminggu telah berlalu, hingga kini pun aku tak pernah lagi melihat sosoknya bahkan mendengar namanya. Yah, itu wajar, karena bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang pelanggan. Menyewaku hanya untuk bercinta, one night stand mereka menyebutnya. Jadi tak salah jika kami tak akan bertemu lagi setelahnya. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini, segala tentangnya masih terngiang dalam pikiranku.

"HAAAAHHH.. Lebih baik aku menikmati hari liburku."

Dengan senyum lebar aku melangkah. Menyusuri jalan setapak di Central Park kota New York. Sebuah taman lapang terluas di Manhattan, dengan pemandangan hijau yang menyegarkan sangat cocok untuk bersantai menikmati waktu senggangmu. Menikmati hari layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Hanya berjalan mengelilingi taman hingga mataku tertuju pada sebuah klinik yang berada di sebrang taman.

"Apa ia hanya pemilik klinik kecil itu?" Tanyaku membatin saat melihat sosok pria yang aku ingat dengan pasti rupanya, kini sedang berdiri melayani pasien di bagian obat-obatan. Dengan rasa penasaran aku menghampirinya.

"Jadi kau bekerja di bagian farmasi, Sensei?" Tanyaku saat berada di hadapannya yang sibuk dengan obat-obatnya. Mendengar aku bertanya padanya, ia pun menoleh. Ia menatapku dengan datar, namun dapat aku lihat pupil matanya membesar. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut melihatku di sini.

"Sensei? Apa kau punya obat untuk mencegah penyakit kelamin karena suka bergonta-ganti pasangan?"

"Apa ada obat agar aku bisa ejukasi lebih dari tiga kali?"

"Atau adakah obat yang dapat membunuhku secara perlahan tanpa rasa sakit, sensei?" Tanyaku frontal karena tak mendapat jawaban. Meski aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dobe." Jawabnya singkat atas pertanyaan panjangku.

"Hehehe, bercanda. Walau aku berharap ada yang seperti itu." Candaku dengan cengiran yang cukup lebar.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu sensei, Ja." Pamitku. Tak ingin mengganggunya lebih lagi. Dengan melihat dan mendengar suara orang yang telah menarik perhatianku sudah cukup bagiku.

"Huft apa yang telah aku lakukan." Dengan penyesalan dan juga senyuman aku meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sekali lagi, sebagai seorang pelacur aku tak bisa berharap lebih. Dengan berat kakiku melangkah menjauh, hingga terasa sebuah tangan menggenggam telapak tanganku.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

 **To be continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **SASUNARU| SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **ROMANCE/ANGST/M/BL/OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Aku hentikan langkahku saat ku rasakan ada tangan yang menggengam tanganku. Sedikit mencibir pada orang itu yang masih menggenggam tanganku meski aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa menoleh, karena aku tahu pasti siapa yang berada di sampingku. Sosok yang begitu familiar di mataku.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Naruto-ni?" Tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Belum, kenapa? Kau ingin aku mentraktirmu lagi, Konohamaru?" Akuku padanya, Konohamaru. Seorang pria muda yang selalu menempel padaku jika aku berjalan di taman ini. pemuda yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.

"Hehehehe.. Tidak kok Naru-ni. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari pria yang berada di klinik tadi." Tutur Konohamaru yang sontak membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Pria mana yang kau maksud, hah?" Tanyaku pemastikan, berharap Sasukelah pria tersebut.

"Yang tadi berbicara denganmu. Dokter stoic itu." Jawabnya, yang membuat jantungku entah mengapa berpacu dengan cepat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, gaki." Tuduhku padanya, sangat tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Dokter itu bilang, kalau kau belum makan siang, ia menunggumu di DCC sejam lagi. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak padaku." Balas Konohamaru dengan santai. Tidak aku lihat kebohongan dari matanya. Haruskah aku mempercayainya? Aku masih ragu.

"Apa dia kenalanmu, Naru-ni? Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Kau bertemu dengannya dimana? Bukan di tempat kerjamu kan?" Tanyanya dengan antusias. Dasar orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain saja.

"Apa aku mengenal orang lain selain di tempat kerjaku?" Tanyaku retoris. Yah memang 15 tahun aku tinggal di kota besar ini, namun aku tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain yang berada di lingkup kerjaku. Bahkan aku tinggal di sebuah apartement dengan penghuni busuk di dalamnya.

"Ck. Keluarlah dari pekerjaanmu. Memangnya kau masih laku, hah?" Sindirnya, membuatku ingin menjambak rambut jabriknya.

"Ya! Kemari kau!" Teriakku padanya yang sudah melarikan diri, sudah mengetahui niat burukku.

"Hahahahahah.. Sering-seringlah ke dukun untuk meminta wejangan agar kau tidak menua!" Ledeknya kembali tanpa henti. Kami pun berakhir dengan saling mengejar dan memiting satu sama lain. Perkelahian kecil seperti hal layaknya kakak adik pada keluarga normal lainnya. Menikmati waktu senggang kami, sebelum dunia malam kembali memanggil kembali.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Puluhan pasang kaki berkeliaran di area setempat, menghalangi jangkauan pandangan ku akan sekitar. Aku jajahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak di sekitar taman dekat dengan kebun binatang Central Park untuk mencari tempat yang dikatakan oleh Konohamaru. Hingga akhirnya langkah ku terhenti di tempat tujuan ku, Dancing Crane Cafe. Ku dudukan diriku di bangku luar yang ternaungi oleh pepohonan. Menunggu seseorang yang belum pasti akan kedatangannya.

Sepuluh menit aku terduduk seorang diri. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya memandangi pengunjung lainnya saling bercengkrama. Mengisi waktu luang mereka di hari yang cerah ini. hanya dapat melihat, hingga seseorang tak berseragam mendudukan diri di hadapanku.

"Tidak memesan makanan?" Tanyanya padaku yang memang tidak terdapat apapun di atas mejaku.

"Belum." Jawabku singkat. Aku hanya fokus pada pria tampan bersetelan kemeja navi yang kini terduduk di depanku. Sosok yang sejak tadi aku tunggu, Sasuke. Senyumku pun sepertinya sangat terlihat jelas mengembang. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku bertemu dengan sosok itu. Aku bergeming hingga ia kembali memanggilku.

"Tak ingin memesan?" Tanyanya datar dengan ciri khasnya. Ahh.. pria yang dingin, tapi aku menyukainya. Aku pun kembali terkekeh.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Tawarku padanya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan menu makanan yang ingin ia makan dan kartu kredit miliknya. Pelit berbicara.

Setelah memesan, aku kembali ke meja tempatku. Ku lihat ia mengeluarkan beberapa folder dari tasnya, pekerjaan mungkin. Ketika aku kembali, ia tak menatapku, menyapaku dan bahkan tak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dan itu berlangsung hingga pesanan kami datang.

" _Thank you."_ Ujarku pada pramusaji yang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Selamat makan." Ujarku pada Sasuke yang lagi hanya dibalas dengan sangat dingin. Dengan sikapnya demikian, membuatku meragu, apa benar ia yang mengajakku makan siang? Ataukah hanya kebetulan kami bertemu. Hah. Aku tak ingin mengambil pusing. Maka aku putuskan melanjutkan ritual makanku dengan kidmat.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke saat melihat ia merapikan semua barangnya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Hn. Minggu depan aku akan menemuimu." Jawabnya yang sontak membuatku tak kuasa menahan garis bibirku yang terangkat. Namun aku mencoba menyembunyikannya.

"Kau suka yang gratisan? Aku tak mau kalau dibayar hanya dengan seharga makan siang pinggir jalan." Ujarku spontan. Akhh.. aku meruntuki apa yang telah aku katakan. Sepertinya sifat jalangku telah mendarah daging. Naruto no baka!

" _See you."_ Pamitnya dengan ekspresi yang dapat membuatku maupun orang lain melihatnya membeku seketika. IA TERSENYUM PADAKU! TERSENYUM! Bolehkah aku merasa seperti pria normal yang lainnya.

" _Thanks."_ Ujarku padanya yang mulai menjauh. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu. Namun tidak sekali pun aku melihat sosok Sasuke. Di tempat kerjaku, klinik dekat taman mau pun di tempat kami makan siang waktu itu, tidak ada. Salahku yang tak meminta kontaknya. Dengan penuh rasa berat hati aku meninggalkan Central Park saat waktu telah menjelang malam. Memudarkanku akan semua harapan yang sempat tumbuh dalam anganku.

"Memang pada akhirnya selalu seperti ini. Sadarlah!" Gumamku, menyadarkan pada diriku sendiri akan diriku sesungguhnya.

-Nappeun Bamie-

"Kau terlihat tak bersemangat?" Tanya pria bersurai coklat kepadaku.

"Aku hanya bosan, Kiba." Jawabku seadanya kepada pria tadi yang ku panggil Kiba. Pria nyentrik pencinta anjing, yang bekerja sebagai bartender di tempat kerjaku ini.

"Kenapa? Tak biasanya. Apa belakangan ini kau mendapat pelanggang yang tak dapat memuaskanmu?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuatku ingin memukulnya. Dia memang memang selalu seperti itu, namun aku tak pernah membencinya. Bukankah dia begitu perhatian.

"Bukan, aku hanya sedang merasa ingin ada yang menjemputku dan pergi dari tempat ini. Huft." Jawabku tak bersemangat. Entah apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan kepadaku. Sekarang aku begitu merindukannya.

"Jadi kau sudah ingin mati?" Ujarnya lagi dengan kejam. Tak ingin membalasnya, aku memilih menikmati minumanku sejak tadi terabaikan. Aku teguk minumanku dan saat itu kulihat Kiba memberikan isyarat dengan kepalanya agar aku menoleh ke belakangku. Mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang sejak dua hari lalu ku tunggu kedatangannya.

" _Wanna go?_ " Tanya pria itu kepadaku yang tanpa ragu aku setujui ajakannya.

-Nappeun Bamie-

 **Author POV**

 _Braaghhh.._

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar nyaring. Bukan kemarahan yang menyertainya namun ketergesahan penyebabnya. Ketergesahan akan dua insan yang kini saling terpaut. Dengan menggebu saling bercumbu. Saling mengecap akan rasa yang telah mereka rindu.

"Hmmpp.. eehh.. Kenapa kau baru datang, eh?" Tanya Naruto di sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Kita bicarakan nanti." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitas cumbuannya pada bibir mungil Naruto.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menyerang leher hingga nipplenya. Mengerang nikmat akan perlakuan Sasuke yang mengecap seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Naruto rasakan mulut Sasuke yang kini kembali melumat bibirnya. Saling bertaut mengabaikan akan saliva yang keluar akibat dari perbuatannya. Saling melumat seakan mereka akan saling memakan satu sama lainnya. Terus berlanjut hingga aktivitas inti mereka.

"Ahh.. Ahh.." Desah Naruto saat milik Sasuke sedang bergerak dalam lubang analnya. Merintih nikmat atas apa yang iya rasakan pada lubang kenikmatannya.

Sasuke bergerak agresif, bibirnya tak henti mengecap setiap inci permukaan kulit Naruto tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya di lubang anal Naruto. Tangannya bergeriliya meraba kulit halus Naruto. Memilin nipple dan meremas bokong sintal Naruto. Menekannya agar semakin dalam senggama mereka. Membuat Naruto tak henti menyebutkan namanya dan mengerang nikmat karenanya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke, _let me come._ Eeunghh.." Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke saat ia mulai merasakan miliknya ingin memuntahkan cairan di dalamnya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat namun tangannya tetap bergerak menggenggam alat senggama Naruto untuk membantu Naruto cum. Sasuke pun mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya. Membiarkan miliknya klimaks bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hah hah hah.. Mau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan terengah-engah. Aktivitas bercintanya cukup menguras tenaganya. Namun tak menghentikan nafsu birahinya.

" _As your wish, bitch."_ Jawab Sasuke dengan seringaian terpantri jelas di wajahnya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka. saling bercumbu dan bercinta, meluapkan segala kerinduan akan keduanya.

 **Naruto POV**

Terik mentari menyelinap masuk dari balik tirai besar yang menghalangi jendela. Membuatku terusik dari aktivitas tidur nyenyakku. Karena silau yang cukup menyakitkan, aku pun terbangun dari tempat tidurku. Sedikit melenguh untuk merenggangkan tubuh kakuku akibat kegiatan malamku. Membuat aku tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dimana Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sana. Aku perhatikan ruangan yang menjadi tempatku bermalam. Cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar tidur. Tidak terlalu banyak barang di dalamnya, namun tidak juga kosong, rapi dan nyaman. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak rapi hanyalah keadaan diriku. Bahkan pakaian yang kami lempar ke sembarang arah semalam sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. 'Pribadi yang rapi' pikirku akannya.

Ku buka jendela kamar ini. Menampilkan keramaian kota di sepanjang jalan Madison Avenue, East 62th St. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengisi waktu mereka. Dengan udara yang cukup sejuk, ku hirup dalam udara segar memasuki paru-paruku.

"Hah. Aku terlalu bahagia." Ujarku menyambut pagi. Namun aku tak ingin berlama menikmati mentari pagi, karena aku harus mencari sosok yang membuatku bahagia hari ini. Maka dari itu aku segera membersihkan diriku. Dan mencarinya yang mungkin berada di ruangan lain yang ada di apartementnya.

Aku selusuri apartement Sasuke yang tak sempat aku perhatikan semalam. Cukup besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Semua tertapa rapi, banyak juga barang-barang antik yang menghiasi seisi apartement ini. Banyak juga toples-toples bening berisikan obat-obatan herbal sepertinya yang ditata dengan rapi. Sangat berbeda dengan apartement yang ku tinggali. Sedikit malu aku mengingatnya.

Setelah puas berkeliling di lantai bawah, aku pun beranjak ke lantai atas apartementnya. Ada tiga pintu yang berada di lantai atas. Yang salah satunya adalah sebuah perpustakaan mini ketika aku melihat ke dalamnya. Dengan rentetan buku tebal yang aku yakin literatur-literatur ilmu pengetahuan yang memenuhi dindingnya dan sebuah kursi panjang di tengahnya untuk membaca. Karena tak ku dapati Sasuke di sana, aku pun keluar dan mencarinya di tempat lain.

"Apa dia pergi keluar?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, saat aku tak menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Pintu kedua dan ketiga pun terkunci. Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku pun kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya. Mungkin ada buku yang dapat aku baca.

Aku menyusuri tiap rentetan buku yang terpajang, mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk ku baca. Namun semua buku yang kulihat menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti atau pun dengan judul yang sangat mengerikan. Namun aku terus mencari hingga ku temukan sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari celah di antara rak buku yang sedikit menjorok ke dalam.

Ku rasakan hanya dingindan aroma yang menyengat dari celah tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran aku geser rak yang menjorok tersebut. Dan di sana ku dapati Sasuke berseragam di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat medis dan alat-alat penelitian lainnya. Laboratorium kecil. Aku pun memasukinya setenang mungkin, tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang berkutik dengan cairan-cairan aneh di hadapannya.

Sasuke merasakan keberadaanku, namun ia tak berkutik dari pekerjaannya. Aku pun terduduk di kursi tinggi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya yang begitu serius namun tenang. Sesekali aku juga memperhatikan sekitar ruangan tersebut. Pencahayaan cukup redup dengan barang-barang misterius membuatnya terlihat seperti berada di dalam sebuah film action praktik-praktik ilegal. Namun itu lah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh akan dirinya.

"Ku kira kau tidak merokok, apa itu rokok herbal?" Tanyaku saat Sasuke mengambil rokok yang menyala dari asbaknya dan menghirupnya.

"Dobe! Tidak ada rokok herbal di dunia ini. Selalu ada bahan campuran yang dapat menggerogoti tubuhmu." Jawabnya. Sebuah jawaban terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar dari mulutnya. Entah aku harus terkagum atau malah kesal dengan ia yang mengataiku.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, ku lihat Sasuke melepas kacamatanya yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Tubuhnya pun memutar menghadap padaku. Memandangku lama hingga akhirnya ia beranjak sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar dari tempat tersebut.

" _Waffle or pancake?"_ Tanyanya padaku ketika kami sudah berada di dapur. Menanyakan menu sarapan pagi kami.

" _Waffle will be great."_ Jawabku sambil menyerahkan beberapa bahan yang aku ambil dari kulkas miliknya.

"Duduklah." Imbaunya padaku, tak membiarkan aku membantunya.

"Biar aku yang membuat kopi, kau mau apa?" Tak menurut, menawarkan membantu membuat kopi saat ku lihat beberapa toples kopi di laci atas.

"Hot mocha." Mendapat persetujuannya, aku pun mengambil toples bertuliskan mocha dan latte. Membuat dua cangkir kopi hangat untuk menemani sarapan kami pagi ini.

Setelah selesai dengan kopi ku, ku dudukkan diriku di meja makan sambil memandangi Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan wafflenya. Pemandangan yang begitu epic, membuatku merasa seperti pengantin baru. Menciptakan kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirku. Terus memandanginya hingga ia selesai dengan wafflenya dan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanyaku setelah aku selesai dengan sarapanku. Sedikit penasaran dengan yang dikerjakan Sasuke di lab kecilnya itu.

"Membuat obat." Jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

"Obat apa?" Tanyaku lagi, yang kini dapat membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku.

"Obat untuk membunuh manusia secara perlahan." Jawabnya santai dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang membuatku bergidik seketika. Bukankah mengatakan suatu hal yang kejam dengan wajah tersenyum manis lebih mengerikan dari pada dengan wajah dingin yang digunakan.

"Mengerikan. Kau seorang dokter ilegal dunia bawah atau seorang psikopat?" Tanyaku setelah berhasil menenangkan diriku. Ternyata diriku masih belum terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, meski nyatanya sudah banyak aku menyaksikan.

"Ini." Bukan menjawabku, Sasuke malah menyodorkan dua botol obat kepadaku.

"Kau ingin menguji cobanya padaku?" Tanyaku dengan horor sambil menjauhkan botol tersebut dari jangkauanku.

"Ck. Ini obat yang kau pesan waktu itu." Jawabnya yang malah membuatku makin bingung.

"Yang aku pesan? Obat apa? Kapan?" Tanyaku kembali, karena aku memang benar-benar lupa.

"Ini vitamin dan obat untuk mencegah penyakit kelamin karena selalu berganti pasangan. Dobe!"

"Mana aku tahu itu obat apa kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, salah siapa aku berburuk sangka? Kau sendiri yang menakutiku dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'dobe' teme!" Cercaku atas jawabannya. Sedikit kesal karena sudah menakuti dan memaki diriku.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan, dobe." Jawabnya dengan santai, namun bagaimana ia memanggilku membuatku benar-benar kesal.

"YAK! SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, TEME! BIARPUN AKU HANYA PEL..HHMMPP.." Hardikku terhenti karena ada sesuatu yang menutup mulutku. Suatu yang kenyal dan basah, suatu yang membuatku selalu melayang karenanya. Sebuah lumatan memabukkan dari oral Sasuke.

"Saat kau marah membuatku tak kuasa." Ujarnya di sela ciuman kami.

"Minumlah dengan rajin." Imbaunya yang dilanjut dengan lumatan kembali. Saling mengecap dan kembali bergumul. Mengawali pagi kami dengan gairah panas.

-Nappeun Bamie-

" _What's wrong baby? Hmmpp.."_ Tanya seorang pelanggan yang sedang asik mengecupi leherku. Merasakan ketidaktertarikankku.

" _Nope, but i have to go."_ Jawabku sedikit berbohong.

" _Why?"_

" _Oh, please just let me, sir."_ Mohonku padanya, karena tak mungkin aku mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa aku sedang tak ingin melayani siapapun.

" _Hmm.. alright, you can."_ Izinnya membiarkan ku pergi, karena masih ada beberapa penghibur lain menemaninya. Setelahnya aku meninggalkan pub dan kembali ke apartementku. Paling besok aku akan mendapatkan omelan dari atasanku. Namun aku tidak peduli.

Ku pandangi dua botol obat yang diberikan Sasuke kepadaku. Membuatku makin merindu akan keberadaannya. Yah, karena sudah dua minggu setelah hari itu, ia kembali hilang. Tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Membuatku benar-benar tak bersemangat.

-Nappeun Bamie-

 _Ting tong.. ting tong.._

Aku tekan bel pada apartement yang berada tiga lantai di bawah apartementku. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sang penghuni berperawakan cantik.

"Kau lama Dei-ni." Keluhku pada Deidara karena lama membukakan pintu.

"Aku tadi sedang mandi, masuklah." Belanya.

"Kau habis dari mana, mandi jam segini?" Tanyaku heran karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Tanyaku tak dijawab olehnya, namun terjawab dengan seseorang yang juga berada di dalam dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Deidara.

"Hai, Uchiha-san. Kau ingin bermalam?" Tanyaku padanya, mengingat ini sudah cukup malam untuk seseorang bertamu.

"Tidak, aku akan segera pulang." Jawabnya sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Naruto?" Tanya Deidara padaku.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan menyusahkanmu. Belakangan ini aku kembali mimisan." Jawabku yang sontak membuat Deidara mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir berlebihannya.

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Sudah aku bilang jaga makanmu. Kau saja yang membandel." Omelnya yang membuatku senang. Membuatku merasa diperhatikan.

"Kau punya penyakit?" Kini Itachi yang bertanya kepadaku.

"Tidak. Ini terjadi jika tubuhku kekurangan vitamin C dan serat. Jika demikian aku akan sering mimisan." Terangku padanya.

"Kau sudah membeli vitaminnya?" Tanya Deidara. Sepertinya aku salah mengadu, mereka berdua jadi menginterogasiku.

"Sudah, aku dapat dari Sasuke dan sepertinya masih cukup untuk satu minggu ke depan."

"Kau mendapat vitamin dari Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang cukup terkejut.

"Ha'i. Oh iya Uchiha-san, kau tahu keberadaan Sasuke. Sudah dua minggu aku tak melihatnya di klinik mau pun apartementnya?" Tanyaku pada Itachi, teringat bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

"Kau juga pernah ke apartementnya? Adikku adalah orang yang benar-benar tertutup, tak membiarkan seorang pun memasuki zonanya. Bahkan ayah kami tak dapat berkutik. Ahh dia pasti benar-benar tertarik padamu, Naruto." Ujarnya yang membuatku begitu senang mendengarnya. Benarkah ini bukan cinta sepihakku. Setitik harapan kembali menghampiriku.

"Tenang saja Dia sedang berada di Tokyo. Sedang melakukan pembasmian. Kalian tahu apa yang aku maksud." Lanjut Itachi yang lagi membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Kalian beristirahatlah. Dan Naruto, bila ia memberimu obat yang mencurigakan, buanglah! Dia seorang dokter gila." Gertak Itachi yang terdengar tidak menakutkan sama sekali.

"Aku pamit, Dei." Pamit Itachi setelah memberikan kecupan manis pada Deidara.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Enaknya yang punya kekasih." Sindirku melihat aksi romantis mereka.

"Bagaimana caramu mendapat kekasih dengan profesimu seperti itu, Dei-ni? Membuat iri saja." Keluhku, merasa iri dengan Deidara yang selalu mudah mencari kekasih yang memahami pekerjaannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, percayalah. Sekarang bersihkanlah badanmu dan tidurlah." Titah Deidara. Aku pun hanya menurut, setidaknya malam ini aku tidak sendirian dan aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Ku rasa malam ini aku dapat tertidur tenang.

-Nappeun Bamie-

Aku patut diriku di depan cermin, mencoba menghilangkan tanda-tanda merah di sekujur tubuhku. Sedikit memaki pada pelangganku semalam yang meninggalkan banyak kissmark di tubuhku. Terus mencoba membersihkannya hingga ku dengar bel apartemenku berbunyi.

" _Excuse me, you're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?"_ Tanya pria seorang paruh baya saat aku membuka pintu apartementku.

" _Yes. That's me."_

" _There's one package for you."_ Ujar pria itu sambil menyerahkan serangkaian bunga Gladiol cantik bertumpuk berwarna kuning-oranye, dan sebuah kotak kecil berukuran tempat pensil menyertainya.

" _Please sign in here."_ Pinta sang pria setelah aku menerima paket tersebut.

" _Who's the sender?"_ Tanyaku saat tak ku dapati nama pengirimnya di kotak yang ku dapat.

" _I'm sorry, but it's not included the name."_ Jawabnya membuatku mendesah kecewa.

" _Thank you."_ Ujarku padanya dengan memberikan tip. Dan setelahnya pria itu meninggalkan apartementku.

"Bunga yang sangat cantik. Kira-kira siapa yang mengirim yah?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Meski aku tak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, tapi aku merasa senang. Bukankah sangat manis mendapat kiriman bunga cantik.

Ku masukkan bungan tersebut ke dalam vas bening yang sudah terisi air. Meletakkannya di atas laci dekat jendela, agar ia masih terkena sinar matahari. Karena bunga ini akan mudah layu bila berada di suhu rendah. Setelah aku selesai dengan bungaku, aku alihkan perhatianku pada kotak yang datang bersamaan dengan bunga tersebut. Ku buka kotak tersebut, menampilkan selembar kertas perak dengan beberapa tulisan di dalamnya.

"Romeo and Juliet ticket at Richard Rodgers Theatre?"

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **SASUNARU| SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **ROMANCE/ANGST/M/BL/OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Aku berdiri mematung di depan sebuah gedung dengan sebuah plang bernama Richard Rodgers Theatre. Dapat aku lihat orang-orang memasuki bangunan tersebut saling berpasangan. Bersiap menyaksikan sebuah roman yang cocok untuk mempererat hubungan mereka. Aku keluarkan sebuah tiket yang telah aku dapatkan. Mencoba menerawang siapa yang memberikannya.

"Apa seorang gadis manis atau pria tampan? Haahh terserahlah, aku hanya cukup berterima kasih telah mengajakku berkencan." Gumamku senang akan moment ini. Tak ingin ia menunggu lama, dengan setelan bomber hitam oranye aku pun bergegas masuk. Mencoba terlihat casual.

"Heh, ternyata memang kau." Ujarku ketika ku lihat sosok yang terduduk di samping kursi milikku. Sosok yang suka hilang begitu saja dan kembali dengan mengejutkan. Seperti saat ini, setelah hilang dua minggu akan keberadaannya, sekarang ia muncul dengan cara yang tak terduga.

"Tak aku sangka kau suka drama romansa seperti ini." Sapaku padanya saat tiba di sampingnya.

"Duduklah! Pertunjukkannya akan segera dimulai." Balasnya sinis. Namun aku tak peduli, karena seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku akan berterima kasih atas undangan ini. Bukankah kita seperti sedang berkencan. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang mengejutkan dan membuatku kegirangan hebat karenanya.

Selama pertunjukkan ku lirik ia yang serius menyaksikan, tak ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya, hanya datar. Tak ada percakapan di antara kami, hanya saling terdiam menyaksikan roman percintaan yang berakhir tragis. Yah terdengar tragis bagi mereka yang hidup dalam limpahan cinta. Bila dibandingkan denganku, bukankah kisah cinta kami terdengar lebih tragis. Heh, aku tertawa memikirkannya hingga tak terasa pertunjukkan telah berakhir.

"Kenapa kau menonton pertunjukkan bergenre seperti ini, sedangkan tak ada reaksi apapun dari wajahmu?" Tanyaku entah ia akan menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan racun apa yang mereka minum." Jawabnya yang entah mengapa membuatku semakin tidak mengerti akan jalan pemikirannya.

"Kau mau menonton sebuah cerita hanya karena sebuah adegan meminum racun yang hanya berdurasi kurang dari satu menit? Hah, _How maniac you are._ " Tak ada jawaban darinya, seakan itu adalah suatu hal yang biasa. Namun aku tidak mempedulikannya selagi ia tampan. Aku tertawa memikirkannya.

" _What?"_ Tanyaku padanya yang kini hanya menatapku, bukannya beranjak dari kursinya karena pertunjukkan telah selesai.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedang menatap wajah yang terasa sudah lama tidak aku lihat. Aku senang."

Bolehkah aku lempar wajah bahagia itu dengan sepatuku? Dengan suara rendah dan tatapan lembut seperti itu, beraninya ia mengatakan itu kepadaku. Akkhh, aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menerjangnya langsung di sini. Semoga ia baik-baik saja, aku takut otaknya sedang bermasalah saat mengatakannya. Hah, darahku mendidih.

"Baka!" Umpatku padanya.

 _Tukk_

"Sudah sepi, cepat keluar Dobe." Ujarnya sambil menghentak keningku dengan jarinya. Membuyarkan semua yuvoria kebahagianku seketika. Tidak membiarkanku merasa senang lebih lama.

"Jangan melamun. Cepat keluar, aku lapar." Titahnya padaku yang terduduk di deretan kursi paling pinggir. Lagi-lagi bersikap kasar padaku. Terkadang membuat ku terheran dengan tabiatnya. Dia sangat dingin dan terbilang kasar, tapi ada kala di mana ia akan berlaku begitu lembut dan romantis. Sesuatu yang membuatku semakin menggila akannya.

"Jadi kita mau makan di mana?" Tanyaku padanya karena sejak tadi kami hanya berjalan tanpa tahu tujuan. Tidakkah ia mempersiapkan semuanya?

"Terserah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi sejak tadi kita berjalan, tapi kau belum memutuskan kita ingin kemana?" Ujarku sambil menahan diri. "Baiklah, aku tahu tempat makan yang enak. Ikuti aku!" Ajakku padanya. Aku raih tangannya, membawanya berjalan beriring dengan ku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kami pun sampai di depan sebuah kedai yang cukup ramai dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Aku lihat Sasuke yang sempat terhenti saat melihat kedai tersebut. Namun karena ia menyerahkan segalanya padaku, maka aku paksa ia untuk memasuki kedai tersebut. Hingga kini kami berada, di sebuah kedai ramen khas Jepang yang begitu aku sukai. Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hei Paman." Sapaku pada pemilik kedai.

"Naruto! Sudah lama kau tidak mampir, ku kira kau sudah melupakan tempat ini." Balas sang pemilik kedai.

"Maaf paman, belakangan ini aku begitu sibuk di tempat kerjaku. Hahaha" Kilahku. Yah walau memang benar adanya jika belakangan ini aku memiliki banyak pelanggan, hingga membuatku malas untuk keluar selain untuk pekerjaan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ku harap kau membawa uang yang banyak untuk membayar makananku." Ujarnya yang menciptakan tawa di antara kami.

"Tapi hari ini yang akan membayar pria yang berada di sampingku ini paman." Balasku sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang terduduk di sampingku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hoo.. Sedang tak bersama Konohamaru? Dia temanmu?" Tanya paman sepertinya cukup penasaran. Karena memang biasanya aku ke sini bersama Konohamaru. Namun kini bersama orang lain.

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Uhuk!" Aku tersedak karena liurku sendiri mendengar deklarasi sepihak Sasuke. Aku tatap Sasuke yang sedang berpangku tangan sambil menatapku. Tak ada ekspresi apapun tergambar di wajahnya, namun dapat aku lihat senyum tersamar pada bibirnya. Membuat wajahku terbakar seketika.

" _What?"_

"Tak apa. Ahh.. Paman tolong ramennya dua." Pintaku pada paman. Mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang aku yakin sudah berwarna merah padam. Tidak mempedulikan dua pria itu yang kini sedang menyeringai melihatku.

" _BAKA NO TEME!"_

-Nappeun Bamie-

" _Aahh.. Aahh.. Sas.. Sukeh.."_

" _Aahh.. Haahh.."_

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. Apa yang kau.. hah.. kau masukkan ke dalam mulutku sebelum kita bercinta, hm?" Tanyaku dengan nafas yang memburu akibat aktivitas liar kami.

"Apa yang kau berikan hingga aku bisa lima kali ejukasi sedangkan kau hanya terjadi dua kali, hah?" Lanjutku penasaran dengan keanehan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku keluar sampai lima kali, sedangkan normalnya seorang pria tidak akan terbangun setelah klimaksnya yang ketiga.

"Aku hanya memberikan obat yang kau minta sebelumnya." Jawabnya santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Memberikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalaku.

"Apa aku pernah memintanya? Aku tidak ingat." Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Apakah itu lontaran yang aku keluarkan tanpa aku sadari. Aku tatap Sasuke untuk mendapat jawaban akannya.

"Kau memintanya saat di klinik."

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya. Apa ada obat lain yang aku pinta darimu?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat yang aku tidak tahu apa makna dari gumamannya itu.

"Obat apa lagi yang aku pinta darimu?" Lanjutku. Sungguh aku begitu penasaran, kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingat apapun yang aku katakan saat aku bertemu dengannya di klinik. Aku dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, namun aku tak dapat mengingat apapun yang telah aku katakan. Apa daya ingatku mulai melemah.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Tidurlah." Pintanya tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya menarikku mendekat padanya dan mulai terlelap. Mengistirahatkan tubuh kami.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Mengenai yang di kedai tadi, apa kau serius mengatakannya?

"Hn."

"Apa tak masalah dengan pekerjaanku sekarang?"

"Hn."

"Tapi ini membebaniku."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo."

"Kalau begitu, kau memintaku mati."

-Nappeun Bamie-

Sang mentari mulai menyembunyikan jati dirinya, menciptakan hamparan langit menjadi menghitam. Menggantikan terang menjadi gelap. Membalikkan semua sisi kehidupan. Di mana wanita-wanita bersolek berkeliaran mengemis hanya untuk beberapa lembar kertas. Di mana para tikus berdasi bergerak menggerogoti seisi kota. Saling menindas dan ditindas. Itulah pemandangan yang selalu ku lihat ketika malam menjelang.

Aku sandarkan tubuhku pada dinding etalase sebuah toko pakaian pengantin di pinggir jalan Broadway. Sebuah etalase yang mempertontonkan sepasang pakaian pengantin yang terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Membuatku iri. Ku hembuskan asap rokok yang mengepul dalam mulutku, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh dari cuaca dingin di malam musim gugur hari ini. mengesapnya hingga habis, sampai seseorang yang aku kenal datang menghampiriku.

"Menunggu pelangganmu?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Hm, kau sendiri Dei-ni?" Tanyaku pada Deidara penasaran karena ia berada di luar seorang diri di jam kerja kami.

"Seorang pelanggan membatalkan ordernya karena istrinya mendatangi hotel kami. Heh, terdengar lucu bukan?" Jawab Deidara sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang tersedia di depan toko tersebut.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Balasku. Yah memang hal seperti ini biasa terjadi pada kami yang seorang penghibur. Menemani para pria atau pun wanita yang mencari kenikmatan dunia tanpa memikirkan akan status mereka. Selama kau memiliki uang, apa pun dapat kau lakukan.

"Kau benar." Jawab Deidara sedikit lesu. Dapat aku dengar helaan nafas yang cukup berat dari bibirnya. Ia tak berkata apa pun setelahnya, hanya menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan keramaian kota New York. Aku pun terduduk menemaninya.

"Dei-ni?" Panggilku padanya.

"Hm?" Sahutnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Sasuke mengajakku ke Tokyo." Ujarku yang sontak membuatnya menoleh padaku.

"Kau menyetujuinya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Jangan pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk ikut dengannya!" Ujar Deidara memperingati. Dapat aku lihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatiran pada wajahnya.

"Tapi ia terlihat begitu menjanjikan."

"Ku mohon, katakan kau menolaknya." Kini kudengar kalimatnya memelas.

"Aku harus pergi, masterku telah datang." Pamitku padanya. Memasuki mobil yang telah menantiku. Meninggalkan Deidara yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Naru.."

-Nappeun Bamie-

Aku berdiri terdiam dalam ruangan yang terasa begitu pengap dan lembab. Membuatku ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun tak dapat ku lakukan karena ada sosok mengerikan yang memaksaku memasuki ruangan ini.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki." Ujar seorang pria berwajah ular di depanku, Orochimaru.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan marga khayalanmu itu. Katakan saja apa maumu." Sanggahku padanya sarkastik, tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa ia adalah atasanku.

"Ketenaranmu di antara para pelanggan, menghilangkan rasa hormatmu padaku, hm?"

"Aku tak pernah sekalipun menghormatimu."

"Haha kau benar. Beruntung kau adalah asetku." Ujarnya dengan tawa yang membuatku semakin jijik padanya.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu! Jika tidak ada, aku akan keluar." Desakku padanya, aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan melihat wajahnya terlebih di ruangannya yang pengap ini. Aku heran bagaimana bisa manusia hidup di tempat seperti ini. Ku rasa ia memang siluman ular.

"Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, Uzumaki."

"Aku lihat kini Sasuke Uchiha sudah menjadi pelanggan tetapmu. Kau memang sangat pandai memikat Uzumaki. Tapi.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan dapat aku lihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius seketika. Terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Menjauhlah darinya. Aku tak peduli kau dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha selama mereka mendatangkan uang kepadaku. Tapi tidak dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Jangan pernah sekali pun kau bersamanya jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan." Ujarnya memperingati yang membuatku geram. Kenapa aku hanya tak boleh dekat dengan Sasuke, memang apa yang salah dengan Sasuke?

"Kau tak berhak mengaturku akan urusan pribadiku. Aku keluar." Tak ingin berargumen dengannya aku pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun langkahku terhenti mendengar perkataan menggelikan dari oralnya.

"Semua demi kebaikanmu, Naru." Ujarnya.

"Demi kebaikanku? Hah! Aku bukanlah budak barumu yang dapat kau bodohi. Semua ini tak lain hanyalah demi keuntunganmu seorang. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu di depanku!" Hardikku padanya.

"Aku mengawasimu, nak."

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Tak tahan dengannya aku pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kembali ke tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan tersebut. Tempat di mana aku melakukan pekerjaanku.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang dansa. Dapat aku lihat puluhan raga saling menggeliat bergerak mengikuti irama yang dimainkan. Terlihat menyenangkan dapat bergerak sesuka hati, melupakan segala penat yang menguasai. Tubuhku pun tak dapat menolak oleh rayuan musik yang memikat dan panggilan dari seorang pria yang sejak tadi telah menungguku.

" _Don't make me waiting for long baby."_

" _Please forgive me, hm?"_ Mohonku padanya karena telah membuatnya menunggu. Dan ku layangkan sebuah kecupan sebagai bentuk maafku kepadanya.

" _Let's dance for a moment."_

" _Why not."_ Kami pun menari bersama. Menari dengan intim dan diselingi dengan saling mengecap satu sama lain. Terus menikmati alunan musik hingga mataku berpapasan dengan sepasang manik hitam yang membuatku membeku sesaat.

Dapat aku lihat Sasuke terduduk di depan meja bar. Matanya aku yakin kini sedang memandangiku yang kini sedang dicumbu oleh pria lain. Bergeming di tempatnya membuatku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semenjak kencan pertama kami, Sasuke memang sering datang ke tempat ini. Itu pun bila aku sedang shift menjadi pelayan saja atau datang melakukan order untuk diriku. Namun kini berbeda, kenapa Sasuke harus datang di saat seperti ini? Sasuke memang mengatakan tak masalah dengan pekerjaan ku ini. Tapi bila melihat kekasihmu menyaksikan dirimu sedang dicumbu orang lain, bukankah ini tidaklah benar? Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" _What's wrong?"_ Tanya pelangganku kerena aku sempat terdiam.

" _Ah, nope. But, can we leave now?"_ Pintaku padanya. Tak ingin Sasuke melihat kami lebih lama.

" _Little more, oke."_ Tawar pelangganku. Aku pun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Kami pun kembali menari dan aku mencoba mengabaikan akan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ahh.. _not here, please."_ Pintaku lagi saat ku rasakan pria di hadapanku mulai meraba bokongku dan mencumbu leherku. Namun pintaku diabaikan olehnya. Hingga dapat kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku cukup kuat.

" _HEI BRO! What's going on? He's mine!"_ Ujar pelangganku saat tubuhku sudah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku saat Sasuke memaksaku pergi dari tempat ini.

" _Hei, give him back, jerk!"_ Panggil pelangganku menahan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan selembar kertas ke dalam saku pria itu, yang aku yakin adalah sebuah cek dengan bilangan yang tidak sedikit, karena dapat ku lihat pria itu tak melawan setelah melihat cek tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Aku kan sudah mengatakan, jangan pernah datang saat aku sedang bekerja. Karena hal inilah yang aku takutkan." Sasuke tak mendengarkan. Ia tak mempedulikan perkataanku, bahkan ia tak menoleh sedikit pun padaku. Dapat ku lihat rahangnya yang mengeras, tangannya pun mencengkram kuat pada kemudi mobil Audi miliknya. Ia pun melesat, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan tempat bekerja ku ini.

 _Bragghh!_

"Hmmpp.. Eehhmm..!"

"Heh.. Tenangkan dirihhmmm.. Euuh.."

Sasuke menyerangku dengan brutal. Bahkan tak memberikan sedikit pun celah untuk aku berbicara. Aku mencoba mendorongnya, memberikan jarak dengan dirinya. Namun apa daya, tenaganya begitu kuat. Semakin ku melawan maka semakin gencar Sasuke mencumbuku dengan kasar. Ia membanting tubuhku pada sofa miliknya. Melesatkan sebagian pakaian pada tubuhku, kembali mengecap setiap inci permukaan kulit tubuhku yang terekspos.

Ia mencumbuku, tidak membiarkan satu inci pun terlewat dari jamahannya. Memberikan sensasi memabukkan dari setiap sentuhannya. Namun, aku membencinya. Membenci ia yang menyentuhku dengan amarah yang menguasainya. Menbenci perlakuan brutalnya ketika menjamahku. Bukan karena aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria lain. Bahkan aku pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini. Namun, bila Sasuke yang melakukannya seperti ini entah mengapa terasa begitu sakit. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat, namun bukan pada tubuh ini, melainkan pada dadaku. Seperti ada sebuah pisau yag sedang menusuk jantungku. Terasa begitu menyakitkan dan membuat mataku kian memanas.

 _Plaakk!_

Ku layangkan sebuah tamparan pada wajah Sasuke. Dan dapat ku lihat tubuh itu membeku setelahnya. Menatapku intens dengan raut yang tak dapat ku artikan. Hingga sebuah rintihan lolos dari bibirku dan dapat ku rasakan aliran air terus keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak, mataku semakin panas dan aliran air pun tak henti keluar dari mataku. Suara rintihan itu pun terus terucap dari bibirku tanpa bisa ku hentikan.

"Hikk.. Hikks.."

Hanya rintihan yang dapat keluar dari bibirku. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup lagi membuka mataku, karena terasa begitu perih. Terus terisak yang bahkan aku tidak tahu disebut apa kondisi ku saat ini. Hingga dapat ku rasakan sepasang lengan kekar merengkuh tubuhku. Mendekapku erat dalam pelukannya sambil membisikkan sebuah kata yang mampu membuatku tenang seketika.

" _Gomen._ " Dapat ku dengar suara Sasuke mengalir lembut memasuki gendang telingaku. Terus terucap lembut hingga aku kembali tenang.

Tubuhku masih dihimpit oleh tubuh kekar Sasuke yang berada di atas ku. Dengan satu tangan ia menahan bobot tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya bergerak perlahan menyeka air yang membasahi wajahku. Terus mengusapnya lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman akan perlakuannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, hm?"

Menangis? Apa aku tadi menangis? Apakah aku yang seperti itu, itulah yang disebut dengan menangis? Aku pernah mendengar, bahwa bila seseorang tak pernah menangis maka ia bukanlah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati. Jika tadi aku benar menangis, bukankah berarti aku masih memiliki hati? Aku tak pernah sekali pun menangis sebelumnya, bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa itu menangis. Jadi beginikah rasanya menangis? Terasa begitu sesak, membuatmu seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas. Tapi mengapa di luar sana begitu banyak manusia yang sering sekali menangis? Apakah mereka tak lelah. Aku yang baru merasakannya, bahkan tak ingin lagi untuk menangis. Terasa menyakitkan.

Aku rasakan Sasuke mengecup keningku cukup lama dan setelahnya terbaring di sampingku sambil mendekap tubuhku. Saling mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kami. Mencoba menyamankan diri dan saling memahami tanpa harus berujar banyak.

"Pelelangan itu sudah tidak berjalan?" Tanya Sasuke yang cukup membuatku terkejut. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu.

" _No."_

" _Why?"_ Kembali ia bertanya, sepertinya ia benar-benar tertarik dengan pelelangan itu. Sebuah pelelangan budak yang selalu diadakan lima tahun sekali oleh pub tempat ku bekerja untuk meregenerasi pekerjanya.

"Kami para budak ibarat sebuah data. Semakin banyak data yang kau sebar, maka akan semakin banyak informasimu akan diketahui oleh orang lain. Makanya pelelangan itu sudah tidak berjalan lagi." Terangku padanya.

"Hn." Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo." Ajaknya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mati yah."

"Percayalah padaku."

Aku sedikit menjauh darinya. Mencoba menatap matanya yang terpejam. Bukannya aku tak percaya padanya. Hanya saja..

"Aku tak ingin kau dalam bahaya."

"Ck. Mendekatlah! Dan biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara."

Kami pun terlelap dengan saling mendekap.

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Bos mengeksekusi salah satu budak yang melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya!"

"Bos memenggal kepalanya dan kekasihnya."

"Masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih dalam pengejaran."

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Sudah dua hari Naruto absen dari pekerjaannya."

"NARUTOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahhhhhh gomen baru update *bow..**

 **mangga dilanjut bacanya hehehe :***


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING!

IT'S JUST A FICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHOUNEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

 **SASUNARU| SASUKE UCHIHA DAN NARUTO UZUMAKI**

 **ROMANCE/ANGST/M/BL/OOC**

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **.**

Naruto POV

Tiada warna selain hitam kelam. Hanya ruang kosong dan sebuah kehampaan. Aku berdiri dalam sebuah ruang yang bahkan diriku tak tahu di mana batas ruang tersebut. Seperti dalam sebuah kebutaan namun kau tahu tempat untuk melangkah. Kakiku melangkah dengan perlahan tanpa tujuan. Namun yang ku dapat hanya kehampaan. Aku berdiam diri tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, hingga dapat ku rasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram bajuku.

Dapat ku lihat sebuah tangan mungil dan pucat itu kini meraih tanganku. Menuntunku berjalan mundur dari arahku. Ku coba melihat wajah bocah itu yang tersamar karena pencahayaan ruangan ini yang begitu minim. Ku tak dapat menerkanya, hingga ia hentikan langkahnya. Tangan pucatnya masih setia menggenggam tanganku kuat. Hanya berdiam diri sesaat, yang kemudian ia angkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan rupanya yang begitu sempurna. Hingga suatu hal yang tak terduga ia lakukan.

 _Byurr~_

Bocah itu menarikku ke dalam air yang tak dapat ku lihat dasarnya. Terus menarikku ke dasar hingga kurasakan dadaku semakin sesak karena pasokan udaraku yang semakin menipis. Ku coba meronta untuk kembali kepermukaan. Namun tangan mungil itu terus menarikku semakin dalam. Aku pun tak dapat melawan seiring semakin menipisnya pasokan udaraku. Terus menyelam sampai dadaku semakin perih dan sesak. Hingga tubuhku menyerah dan dapat kurasakan air masuk memenuhi paru-paruku.

"SASUKEE! Hhhhhhhh." Nafasku tercekat dan mataku terbelalak. "Hah hah hah. Ternyata hah hanya mimpi. Hah hah hah." Aku bernafas cepat. Merampas semua oksigen yang dapat ku hirup. Walau hanya mimpi, nyatanya dapat membuatku seakan benar-benar tenggelam.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diriku, ku coba melihat sekelilingku. Gelap. Kini diriku terbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memindahkanku ke kamarnya, karena yang ku ingat kami tertidur di sofa semalam. Namun kini aku seorang diri di kamarnya.

Ku lihat jam kini masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Namun aku tetidur seorang diri. Ingin ku memejamkan kembali mataku. Namun karena mimpi aneh tadi membuatku ingin melihat wajah Sasuke. Maka ku putuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mencari Sasuke.

"Begitukah wajah Sasuke ketika kecil?" Gumamku mengingat sosok Sasuke kecil dalam mimpiku.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk aku mencari di mana keberadaan Sasuke. Karena ku yakin kini Sasuke berada di sebuah ruangan yang kini sedikit terbuka pintunya. Sebuah ruangan yang selama ini aku lihat selalu terkunci. Ruangan yang berada dua pintu setelah ruang perpustakaan di lantai dua. Tak sabar ingin melihat Sasuke, maka aku berlari kecil menuju lantai dua. Menuju ruangan yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya bagiku setiap berkunjung ke apartement Sasuke.

Ku buka perlahan pintu tersebut, tak ingin mengejutkan atau mengganggu aktivitas Sasuke di dalam sana. Membuka pintu tersebut hingga dapat kulihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalamnya. Memperlihatkanku akan suatu pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat ku tercekat. "Kau.."

Tubuhku lemas, oralku tak sanggup berbicara. Apa yang ku lihat saat ini lebih buruk dari apa yang aku mimpikan tadi. Dimana kini aku dapat melihat Sasuke berdiri angkuh dengan wajah yang begitu dingin sedang menatap seorang pria baya di hadapannya. Seorang pria baya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Pria itu tak menjerit atau pun meronta, hanya terbatuk kecil namun dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Aku menyaksikan semua itu, hingga pria baya itu tak terlihat lagi pergerakkan dari tubuhnya. membuat dadaku kembali sesak karena melihatnya.

Setelah pria itu tak bergerak lagi, kini ku lihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Melangkah perlahan menghampiriku. Wajah datar itu membuatku semakin takut akannya. Sosok yang berada di hadapanku kini bukanlah sosok yang ku kenal. Sosok itu kini begitu mengerikan, tak ada lagi senyum menenangkan di wajahnya. Aku pun melangkah menjauh darinya. Berusaha lari dari tempat tersebut, namun tangan itu lebih cepat dari kakiku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat dalam rengkuhannya. Rasa takut akan sosok itu sudah merajai tubuhku. Namun semua berubah saat mata beriris obsidian itu menatapku. Mata tajam itu nampak tegas namun juga menampakkan kepedihan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Membuatku tak dapat melepaskan pandanganku dari iris menawan itu. Hingga dapat ku rasakan sebuah benda tipis menusuk kulit pada tengkukku. Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua pun menjadi gelap bersamaan dengan suara Sasuke yang hanya samar dapat ku dengar dan kemudian hilang.

" _Gomen."_ Hanya kata itu yang dapat kudengar.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Author POV

Hangat menyegat terbias pada tirai yang membentang. Mengusik lapisan kulit yang terpapar karenanya. Menyilaukan bahkan pada netra yang terpejam. Membuat mereka yang terlena terjaga dari buaiannya. Termasuk ia yang kini menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Merenggangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang telah lama terdiam. Mengerjap, menampakkan netra indahnya yang tersembunyi.

"Selamat pagi, Teme." Sapa Naruto pada sosok yang terduduk di hadapannya. Sosok pria menawan yang menyambut paginya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Cepat bangun dan segera sarapan." Titah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih bermanja ria dengan selimutnya.

"Hmm.. Muach.." _Morning kiss_ Naruto layangkan pada bibir tipis Sasuke yang tak mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke. Setelahnya Naruto pun menurut dan melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Bergerak tanpa protes, melupakan segalanya yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Setelah lima belas menit Naruto membersihkan dirinya. Ia memasuki kamarnya dimana sudah ia dapati sarapan dan pakaian tersedia untuknya. Pelayanan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Sasuke untuknya. Maka tanpa sungkan pun ia melahap sarapannya dan memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto memakai dengan rapi seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kau mengusirku? Menyuruhku cepat berpakaian, hm?" Sungut Naruto karena Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk cepat berpakaian.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku baik-baik." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius dan dapat Naruto tangkap sedikit kegusaran terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Setelah ini jangan pernah kau mencariku."

" _Why!"_ Teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai dahulu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke memperingati, Naruto pun terdiam. "Aku akan ke Tokyo mungkin sebulan atau mungkin lebih. Aku tidak dapat memprediksinya. Harus ada yang aku selesaikan. Dan selama aku pergi, kau jangan pernah menghubungiku."

"Kena.."

 _Chu~_

Naruto rasakan sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibirnya, sebuah kecupan untuk menghentikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto. Tak membiarkan ia menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke.

"Dengar! Setelah ini kau pulanglah. Berlakulah seperti biasa, meski ada beberapa orang yang mengikutimu. Jika mereka membawamu, berkata jujurlah. Tak perlu ada yang kau sembunyikan." Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap Naruto cukup tajam, karena Naruto tertangkap akan kembali menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke. Naruto yang ditatap demikian pun hanya bisa terdiam. "Selama aku pergi, tak perlu mencariku atau berusaha menghubungiku. Jangan ke apartementku lagi, karena aku akan mengosongkan tempat ini. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati keluarga Uchiha jika bukan masalah bisnis. Paham?" Titah Sasuke panjang lebar yang sedikit membuat Naruto terkesima seketika.

"Oke. Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan semua larangan yang diberikan kepadanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya akan kepergian Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan. Ini perintah!" Perintah Sasuke mutlak.

"Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada begitu sendu pada tiap katanya.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Sedikit tidak merelakan akan kepergian Sasuke. Meski Naruto sudah terbiasa ditinggal Sasuke pergi, namun kali ini ada gundah yang berlebih ia rasakan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Sasuke sembunyikan darinya. Namun ia ragu untuk menanyakannya. Hingga ia rasakan tubuhnya sudah dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dekapan yang begitu dalam, kuat dan begitu posesif. Membangkitkan kepercayaannya kembali pada sosok yang mendekapnya.

"Aku pasti akan menghubungimu jika aku telah kembali. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lama." Sasuke lepas pelukannya hingga dapat Naruto lihat dengan jelas iris obsidian milik Sasuke."Aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Percayalah kepadaku." Setelahnya Naruto rasakan kecupan lembut pada keningnya. "Sekarang, pulanglah."

Mereka saling mengecap dalam, seakan ini adalah kecupan terakhir yang mereka lakukan. Setelah berpamitan, Naruto pun meninggalkan apartement Sasuke dan mencoba berlaku seperti biasanya. Kembali ke apartemennya seperti ia telah melakukan pelayanannya kepada para pelanggannya.

Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak sepanjang Ave street dekat Central Park yang tak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Tak ingin terburu-buru meninggalakan tempat Sasuke bernaung. Menghirup udara segar di taman kota sambil menikmati pagi yang cerah. Hingga ia lihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Tuan Naruto?" Tanya salah seorang penumpang di mobil tersebut.

"Ya? Anda si.." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang familiar menusuk lehernya kembali, dan setelahnya semua pun menjadi gelap.

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan wanita menggema di seluruh ruang. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas namun begitu kumuh dan tampak semakin mengerikan karena peristiwa yang menyebabkan teriakan itu terlontar. Di mana ruangan itu kini dipenuhi oleh darah segar pada lantainya dan dua buah kepala yang telah terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Pemenggalan.

" _If you not want to end up like that_ _, then don't oppose me!"_ Ujar seorang pria berwajah picik memperingati, Orochimaru. Wajahnya tersenyum lebar memandangi orang-orang yang berdiri ketakutan di hadapannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang menggengam samurai asik bermain dengan kepala yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Memainkannya seakan kepala tersebut hanyalah sebuah bola. Membuat sebagian dari mereka bergetar ketakutan.

Deidara menyaksikan semua itu, menyaksikan Orochimaru dengan tenang memenggal kepala dua orang pembelotnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang sudah tak asing baginya. Sebagai budak yang dibesarkan oleh Orochimaru sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu, pembantaian atau pembunuhan sudahlah menjadi hal yang biasa terjadi di kehidupannya. Terutama bagi pembelot atau penentang-penentang atasannya, Orochimaru. Tak ada satu pun penentang yang dapat lolos dari tangannya. Namun semua itu tak menjadikan Daeidara berhati dingin seperti rekan-rekan lamanya. Keadaannya tak jauh dengan budak-budak baru lainnya. Pemenggalan tersebut masih menjadi momok mengerikan dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang paling ia benci dan takut untuk melihatnya.

" _I hope you understand, especially you and your brother, Dei-san."_ Ujar Orochimaru sambil menatap tajam pada Deidara. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi, namun Deidara tak bergidik. Pemenggalan tersebut memang membuatnya takut, namun tidak dengan pelakunya. Ia masih tunduk pada Orochimaru bukan karena ia takut dengan orang itu, ia hanya masih menyayangi hidupnya dan tentu adiknya, Naruto. Ia tak ingin adiknya terluka hanya karena keegoisannya. Maka dari itu ia tak takut untuk menatap kembali wajah picik itu cukup lama, hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Dei-chan? Dei-san? DEIDARAAAA!" Teriak seseorang memanggil namanya hingga membuatnya terperanjat dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan hingga tak mendengar aku memanggilmu, hm?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru kepadanya.

"Ah.. maaf Conan. Aku masih terbayang kembali kejadian kemarin." Jujur Deidara pada wanita yang ia panggil Conan.

"Kejadian apa?" Tanya Conan kembali penasaran.

"Bos mengeksekusi salah satu budak yang melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya." Jawab Deidara.

"Bos mengeksekusi salah satu budak yang melarikan diri bersama kekasihnya!" Teriak Conan mengulang perkataan Deidara dengan wajah begitu terkejut. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan bos ular itu?" Tanya Conan lagi dengan wajah penuh antusias berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi sebelumnya, seakan percakapan itu adalah hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan.

"Kau ini!" Kesal Deidara sambil memukul kepala wanita itu. Namun ia tetap menjawabnya."Bos memenggal kepalanya dan kekasihnya."

"Oh." Balas Conan singkat, membuat Deidara menghela nafas menghadapi sifat 3D temannya.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih dalam pengejaran." Celetuk seorang pria bersurai merah dan berwajah datar yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ia takkan bertahan lama. Ck." Sahut pria lainnya dengan wajah penuh dengan tindikan.

"Sasori-dono, Pein-dono! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Deidara heran akan keberadaan dua petinggi dunia bawah tersebut. Karena untuk orang-orang yang berpengaruh seperti mereka tidak biasanya langsung mendatangi pub tersebut. Para pelayanlah yang akan dikirim kepada mereka.

"Kami mencarimu, Dei." Sahut pria penuh tindikan, Pein.

"Kalian tidak ada yang mencariku?" Celetuk Conan karena merasa diasingkan oleh dua orang yang membelakanginya.

"Untuk apa kalian mencariku?" Tanya Deidara ikut mengabaikan Conan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk apa jika seorang pria datang ke tempat ini." Jawab pria bersurai merah, Sasori. Membuat Deidara sedikit gugup.

"Kalian berdua? Mencariku? Untuk..." Deidara tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Tak bisa membayangkan jika kedua pria itu benar memesannya. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana Sasori akan memperlakukannya, karena Sasori pernah menjadi pelanggannya. Sedangkan Pein, meski ia tak pernah melayani pria itu, namun ia sudah tahu dari rekannya yang lain. Pria itu adalah seorang sadistis dalam melakukan sex, sama halnya dengan Sasori. Maka Deidara tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya jika ia harus melakukan threesome dengan dua pria sadistis itu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Itachi setelahnya.

"Tenang, aku tak mau dibakar oleh Itachi. Ha ha ha." Canda Pein, melihat kegelisahan Deidara.

"Kami hanya ingin mampir, sekalian mengambil souvenir kami. Kepala yang si kadal itu janjikan." Sambung Sasori, menjelaskan tujuan mereka. "Tapi.." Lanjut Sasori masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tangannya pun meraih helaian pirang milik Deidara. "Jika kau bersedia, kami akan menantikannya." Bisiknya sensual dengan suara rendah, dan jangan lupakan seringaiannya yang dapat membuat siapa pun kan bertekuk lutut bagi yang mendengar dan melihatnya. Termasuk Deidara yang diperlakukan demikian, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Berhenti menggodanya, kita tak punya banyak waktu." Tahan Pein kepada Sasori yang asik menggoda Deidara.

"Kau belum mencobanya." Sahut Sasori.

"Aku masih menyukai dada besar. Sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk!" Ajak Pein, atau lebih tepatnya paksanya kepada Sasori, tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana. " _Ja, Dei-chan._ " Pamit Pein kepada Deidara. Pergi menghilang dibalik pintu besar. Namun belum lama setelahnya, Pein kembali keluar pintu tersebut dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Deidara diserang rasa panik yang teramat.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mencari keberadaan Naruto?"

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Deidara berlari menuju ruang persiapan di pub tempat ia bekerja. Matanya bergeriliya mencari sosok adiknya yang memang sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tidak melihatnya, karena yang ia tahu Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke. Namun kini kontak keduanya tak ada satu pun yang dapat ia hubungi. Membuat rasa panik semakin menyelubungi hatinya. Mencari Naruto di seluruh penjuru pub dengan hati kalut.

Perkataan Pein terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya dalam ketakutan yang teramat. Ketakutannya akan keberadaan Naruto. Takut jika Naruto pergi melarikan diri bersama Sasuke dan menjadi daftar pencarian Orochimaru. Meski ia percaya Sasuke pasti dapat membawa pergi Naruto dari tempat tersebut. Namun ia juga percaya bahwa Orochimaru akan melakukan apa pun untuk membawa kembali pekerjanya. Hidup atau pun mati. Tak membiarkan kotak informasi berjalannya jatuh di tangan orang-orang berbahaya seperti Sasuke.

"Di mana Naruto?" Tanya Deidara tiba-tiba pada Kiba teman terdekat Naruto.

"Sudah dua hari Naruto absen dari pekerjaannya." Jawab Kiba.

"Kemana dia?"

"Entahlah. Ada apa memangnya Dei-ni? Kau sepertinya kalut sekali." Ujar Kiba sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau belum mendengar kabar pelarian itu?" Tanya Deidara sedikit heran.

"Oh.. Naruto tidak akan seceroboh itu. Jadi tenanglah Dei-ni." Tutur Kiba mencoba menenangkan Deidara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Naruto sering mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengajaknya pergi dan sekarang sudah dua hari Naruto tak menampakkan dirinya? Bagaimana Kiba?" Tanya Deidara retoris penuh frustasi.

"Ia mungkin sedang mendekam di kamarnya. Jadi tenanglah Dei-ni." Ujar Kiba lagi menenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum melihatnya. Aku harus mencarinya!"

"Naru? Naru?" Deidara terus memanggil Naruto. Ia memasuki apartement Naruto karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Naruto. Kekalutannya memaksanya memasuki apartement Naruto tanpa seizin sang pemiliknya. Ia selusuri apartement Naruto, hingga ia temukan Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. "NARUTOOO!"

"Ah.. Dei-ni, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Deidara yang tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya.

 _Brughh._

Deidara peluk erat tubuh Naruto. Menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto. Mencoba meyakinkan akan keberadaan sosok dalam pelukan adalah nyata. Membuatnya dapat mengendurkan bahunya dan bernafas lega karena Naruto masih berada di hadapannya. Meski ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi pada adiknya.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Deidara ketika melihat beberapa memar pada wajah Naruto dan sebuah handuk yang dipenuhi bercak darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman, tak ingin Deidara berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Haruskah aku menutup mata dan telingaku lagi?" Tanya Deidara kesal dengan sikap Naruto. "Tidak bisakah kau menjadi adik kecilku lagi di saat seperti ini? Aku rindu di saat kau membutuhkanku Naru." Keluh Deidara menumpahkan harapnya. Merindukan Naruto yang selalu membutuhkannya di saat kesulitan, merindukan Naruto yang merengek padanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dei-ni." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyembunyikannya dariku Naruto! Apakah aku sudah menjadi orang lain bagimu, hah?" Bentak Deidara, melampiaskan kegelisahannya selama ini.

"Bukan begitu Dei-ni.."

"LALU KATAKAN PADAKU! Ku mohon." Deidara mengiba.

"Aku bingung."

 **Flashback**

Naruto mengerjap, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tengkuk lehernya pun perih seperti habis tertusuk. Ia menggeliat dari tidurnya. Sakit. Hanya itu yang ia rasa, dan dapat ia ketahui asal rasa sakitnya setelah ia membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tertidur dalam keadaan badan tertekuk dan tangan terikat di sebuah sofa kecil yang berada di ruangan yang begitu ia benci.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang pria yang sangat membuat Naruto muak melihatnya.

"Apa maumu? Aish." Tanya Naruto langsung, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kumpulkan saja dulu semua tenagamu." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Katakan saja, _Boseu_!" Kesal Naruto.

"Kau memang selalu tak sabaran bila denganku. Terima saja kebaikanku. Karena setelah ini kau takkan mendapatkannya." Ancam pria itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto berterima kasih, namun wajahnya menunjukkan akan ejekan.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Dengar sayang, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Jadi bisakah kau katakan padaku, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke denganmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bercinta. Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jawab Naruto malas.

"Hahahaha.. kau benar. Aku ganti pertanyaanku. Apa yang dilakukannya di laboratoriumnya?"

"Meneliti. Membuat obat." Kembali Naruto menjawab dengan santai dan seadanya.

"Obat apa? Diproduksi secara masalkah?" Kembali pria itu bertanya, membuat Naruto sedikit jengah.

"Hanya buatku." Jujur Naruto, karena seingatnya ia memberikannya beberapa jenis obat hanya untuknya.

"Hanya untukmu? Tidakkah kau melihat ia memproduksi sesuatu dalam jumlah besar? Ayolah, jujur padaku Naru." Pria itu mendesak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu hanya bagaimana hebatnya ia ketika di atas ranjang." Naruto menyeringai, tak ingin membiarkan pria berwajah ular itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Dasar pelacur. Kali ini aku tidak akan segan kepadamu. Cepat katakan padakku apa rencana Sasuke untuk membawamu pergi dari tempatku, huh?" Dapat Naruto lihat wajah pria itu tak lagi tenang. Atasannya yang kini merasa terancam. Orochimaru.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"KATAKAN!" Teriak pria itu.

"Sekali pun aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu. Cuih."

 _Buagghh buagghh buaggh.._

"Uhhkk.." Naruto terbatuk. Ia rasakan nyeri yang teramat pada tiga titik di tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan dari Orochimaru. Dapat ia rasakan pula darah dalam mulutnya. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya takut untuk menatap nyalang pria di hadapannya.

"Tak mungkin pria itu membawamu tanpa sebuah rencana. Ku akui dia bukanlah pria bodoh. Namun ia takkan bisa membodohiku." Ujar Orochimaru angkuh.

"Naruto? Aku tahu kau sangat mengenalku bukan? Kau tahu aku akan melakukan apa pun sesuka hatiku bukan?" Tanyanya retoris. "Kau tahu mengapa aku tak pernah membuang salah satu di antara kalian? Karena itu sangat berguna di saat seperti ini untuk orang seperti kalian." Ia berhenti sejenak. Ia cengkram rahang Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Deidara melebihi apa pun. Jadi bisakah kita bekerja sama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Dei-ni?!" Geram Naruto.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Namun akan berbeda jika kau berpaling dariku Naru." Orochimaru menyeringai.

"APA MAUMU BRENGSEK. IA TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU!" Naruto semakin geram. Ia meronta namun cengkraman pada rahangnya semakin kuat.

"Maka cepat katakan rencana Sasuke padaku, bitch!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" Teriak Naruto, karena memang ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke pun tak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepadanya. Membuatnya benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

"Kauu! Sangat pandai berbohong hah!"

Naruto rasakan tangan Orochimaru kini mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat. Tangannya yang terikat tak dapat membantunya menahan cengkraman tersebut. Membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Orochimaru mencengkramnya semakin kuat, ia sekarat. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Orochimaru menarik kepalanya. Menundukkan kepala Naruto dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi tengkuknya.

"Hah, bahkan ia membodohimu Naruto. Masihkah kau mempercayai Sasuke?" Ujar Orochimaru setelah melihat tengkuk Naruto.

"Uhuk.. apah maksudmu hah?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kualahan karena ia masih berusaha memenuhi pasokan udaranya.

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu pada lehermu?"

"Bukankah kau yang membiusku di leherku?" Tanya Naruto balik, karena yang ia ingat seseorang menusukkan sesuatu ke lehernya sebelum ia berada di ruangan Orochimaru.

"Tidakkah kau mengira jika Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu sebelumku?" Orochimaru memprovokasi.

Naruto berpikir. Mengingat hari-hari sebelumnya bersama Sasuke. Namun tak ada hal yang aneh, semua berjalan seperti hari biasanya jika ia bersama Sasuke. Bahkan tadi pagi ia terbangun seperti biasanya, di mana Sasuke menyambut paginya. Lalu apa maksud dari perkataan Orochimaru barusan? Ia tak mengerti.

"Sialan kau Sasuke! Tak memberikanku sedikit pun celah. Heh, namun jangan kau harap dapat membawanya pergi dariku." Gumam Orochimaru yang dapat Naruto dengar. "Sasuke sepertinya telah membersihkanmu. Percuma aku berbicara padamu. Pergilah! Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu keluar sebelum pria itu datang kembali. Lepaskan dia!"

"Semua tidak akan selalu berjalan sesuai kehendakmu, Orochimaru." Gertak Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Demikian denganmu nak." Balas Orochimaru. Setelahnya Naruto pun diseret keluar dari ruangan tersebut oleh dua penjaga yang juga berada di tempat tersebut sejak awal.

 **Flashback end.**

"Tapi kau tak apa, Naru?" Tanya Deidara Khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Yang aku khawatirkan kau Dei-ni. Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadamu kan?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah khawatir dengan Deidara.

"Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku heoh? Aku tidak seceroboh dirimu. Lagi pula Itachi tak pernah mengajakku pergi dari tempat ini." Ujar Deidara sedikit lesu pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Karena perbuatanku, aku takut ia membawamu dalam masalahku Dei-ni." Terang Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan. Ikutilah kata hatimu. Aku selalu mendukungmu." Deidara menyemangati.

"Kau sudah mengikhlaskan aku mati ya? Sebelumnya kau melarangku." Celetuk Naruto yang mengundang senyum dari keduanya.

"Ya, mati saja kau sana." Balas Deidara yang setelahnya berlanjut dengan perselisihan kecil dari keduanya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

 **Naruto POV**

Sebulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu dan kepergian Sasuke. Meski tak ada pergerakan lebih lanjut dari Orochimaru, namun semua sudah tak berjalan seperti sedia kala. Keseharianku berjalan layaknya tahanan. Aku masih dapat menjalankan kegiatanku, namun selalu ada orang-orang suruhan Orochimaru yang akan mengikuti dan mengawasiku. Membuatku semakin berpikir, apakah keberadaan Sasuke benar-benar begitu mengancam Orochimaru. Jika demikian mengapa ia dahulu menyerahkanku kepada Sasuke. Aku tak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Aku terbaring pada sofaku, memikirkannya setiap hari namun tak mendapat titik temunya membuatku kesal. Dengan tidak ada kabarnya Sasuke pun membuatku semakin frustasi. Jika sedang berdiam diri seperti ini hanya membuatku memikirkan segalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sasuke? Mengapa Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun kepadaku? Semua terus berputar dalam pikiranku.

 _Ting tong~_

Aku terperanjat. Segera aku berlari menuju pintu setelah mendengar bel apartemenku. Suara bel yang hanya berbunyi jika seseorang yang ku nanti mengirimkan sesuatu kepadaku. Karena itulah aku takkan berlama-lama untuk membuka pintu.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya seorang kurir ketika aku menyambutnya.

" _For me?_ " Tanyaku antusias ketika melihat sebuah buket bunga matahari dan kotak besar berada di tangan kurir tersebut.

" _Yes, please sign in here sir."_ Pinta kurir tersebut sebagai tanda aku telah menerima paket tersebut.

" _Thank you."_ Setelah memberikan tip, kurir itu pun meninggalkan apartemenku.

Senyum terkembang tak bisa hilang dari wajahku. Paket yang selama ini aku nantikan telah datang. Sebuah paket tanpa nama, namun dapat aku ketahui dengan pasti siapa pengirimnya, Sasuke. Karena tak pernah ada seorang pun yang akan menekan bel apartementku selain kurir yang mengantarkan paket dari Sasuke. Bahkan Deidara pun tak pernah menekan bel, ia kan akan masuk dengan sendirinya. Jangan tanyakan tamu, karena memang tak pernah ada orang yang berkunjung ke tempatku.

Ku letakkan buket bunga matahari tadi ke dalam vas yang selalu aku gunakan untuk bunga yang selalu dikirimkan oleh Sasuke. Meletakkannya dekat jendela seperti biasanya. Setelahnya ku perhatikan kotak besar yang datang bersama bunga itu. Sedikit menebak apa isi dari kotak besar berwarna merah itu. Namun aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Setelan tuxedo putih dan sebuah buket mawar putih membuatku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Aku ambil tuxedo putih tersebut, mencocokkannya dengan tubuhku. Begitu pas di tubuhku. Membuatku terdiam sejenak di depan cermin saat melihat pantulan tubuhku berbalut tuxedo putih dengan sebuket mawar putih di tanganku.

"Ku selalu membuatku terkejut, Teme. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?"

Aku letakkan kembali tuxedo putih tersebut ke dalam kotaknya, namun aku menemukan selembar kertas kecil di dalamnya.

 _Winter Garden Theatre, 10_ _th_ _Nov, 11.00 pm. Kenakan pakaian yang aku berikan._

"Besok? Kenapa malam sekali? Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang mengikuti? Ahh bagaimana pun aku harus tetap ke sana. Aku sangat merindukanmu Sasuke." Aku kecup kartu itu dan memeluknya erat. Aku begitu bahagia, walau hanya sebulan tapi cukup membuatku frustasi. Dan membuatku kembali frustasi ketika mengingat kembali perkataan Orochimaru.

"Dei-ni. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

Gemerlap malam masih berjaya. Langkah-langkah kaki penikmat malam masih berkeliaran sepanjang jalan. Yuforia hiburan tetap berseru meski tak seramai biasa. Selalu ramai itulah kata yang tepat untuk kota ini. Dengan berbalut mantel hitam aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Broadway, menyamarkan tuxedo putih yang aku kenakan. Tak ingin terlihat mencolok. Terus berjalan menuju tempat yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tutup?" Heranku saat aku lihat bangunan yang aku tuju bertuliskan _closed._ Aku terdiam sejenak, apa aku sedang dikerjai seseorang? Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa paket tersebut dari Sasuke. Maka aku putuskan untuk mencari pintu yang sekiranya tidak terkunci. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku seakan mencurigaiku seorang pencuri. Hingga ku temukan sebuah pintu untuk karyawan yang tak terkunci. Dengan sedikit ragu aku memasuki bangunan tersebut. Mencari jalan menuju hall utama.

Semua terlihat gelap namun masih terlihat samar berkat pencahayaan dari lampu yang tepat berada di atasku. Dapat ku lihat sebuah panggung megah berada di bawah ujung kaki anak tangga. Aku tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di panggung sana. Namun kakiku seakan menyuruhku untuk bergerak ke sana. Maka ku mencoba mengikuti instingku. Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuruni tangga dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya lampu bergerak mengikuti langkahku hingga aku berdiri di tengah panggung.

Lampu menyala pada area panggung. Menampilkan dekorasi yang membuatku takjub melihatnya. Bukan dekorasi yang megah, namun dapat membuatmu melayang hanya karena melihatnya. Di mana puluhan, ah mungkin ratusan mawar putih memenuhi sisi panggung, mempersempit area gerak pada panggung. Romantis. Satu kata untuk mengambarkannya.

 _Trekk._

Suara lampu menyala, menyorot satu objek yang berada di sisi dalam panggung. Memperlihatkan sosok yang sudah ku duga akan keberadaannya, Sasuke. Ia terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan tuxedo putih yang sama sepertiku, namun dengan aksen berbeda pada kerahnya. Ia berjalan anggun mendekatiku dengan senyuman yang begitu ku rindukan. Menghampiriku, hingga ku dengar sebuah nyanyian dilantunkan. Ia lempar sebuah remote kecil yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Sepertinya ia mengendalikan semuanya sendiri. Terbaik. Aku tersenyum lebar saat tangannya menengadah mengajakku berdansa.

Dengan gerakan langkah waltz ringan kami mengikuti irama. Berdansa bersama tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Menikmati waktu bersama kami, seakan ini adalah nyata ritual upacara pernikahan kami. Terus berdansa hingga tak terasa musik telah berhenti. Berhenti dengan saling mendekap.

"Bunganya?" Tanya Sasuke meminta buket bunga yang sejak tadi ku genggam.

 _Breekk.._

Sasuke hancurkan bunga tersebut. Membuatku tersentak seketika ketika melihat Sasuke dengan santainya merusak bunga indah itu. Namun kemudian aku kembali tersentak setelah aku melihat sesuatu yang melingkar pada tangkai mawar yang Sasuke hancurkan. Suatu benda yang dapat membuatmu terdiam. Sebuah lambang keterikatan kau dengan seseorang yang memberikannya. Sebuah cincin.

" _Please be my bride."_ Bukan sebuah tanya, namun sebuah perintah Sasuke lontarkan sambil memasangkan cincin itu pada jariku.

"Aku bukan wanita." Protesku, namun tanganku tetap memasangkan cincin yang serupa pada jemari Sasuke. Dapat kurasakan bibirku sejak tadi tak dapat berhenti terkembang. "Teme sialan." Sasuke pun menciumku. Ciuman yang cukup dalam dan lama. Saling menghantarkan rasa bahagia kami akan momen ini. Momen yang mampu melupakan segalanya yag berada di luar sana.

"Kau berdarah Sasuke?" Tanya ku saat ku lihat cairan merah menodai wajah putih Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya terdiam masih menatapku. Maka aku bersihkan area bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dari saku ku.

Setelah membersihkan wajahnya, Sasuke kembali menciumku. Mengecap area bibir dan daguku dengan lidahnya, kemudian kembali menciumku. Saat berhenti menciumku, aku kembali melihat noda darah itu lagi pada wajahnya. Saat aku ingin membersihkannya, ia kembali menciumku dan menjilati wajahku.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau berdarah." Kuhentikan aksinya mencumbuku. Dengan wajah di penuhi darah seperti itu membuatku begitu khawatir. Ia mencoba kembali menciumku, namun dengan sigap aku dapat mengelak dan ku tangkup wajahnya agar wajahnya dapat ku bersihkan.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?" Tanyaku gelisah, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Namun Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya menatapku dalam diam. Hingga ku rasakan air liurku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Ini memalukan." Gumamku sambil menahan liurku yang terus mengalir dengan sapu tangan yang ku gunakan untuk membersihkan darah Sasuke. Hingga kurasakan kini cairan keluar mengalir dari dalam hidungku.

"Uhuk."

Aku tersentak melihat darah yang ada pada tanganku. Aku berharap darah itu berasal dari sapu tanganku. Namun dugaku salah saat ku lihat tuxedo putihku terkena noda merah setelah terkena tetesan dari hidungku. Dan saat itu pun ku sadari bahwa cairan yang keluar dari dalam mulutku bukanlah liurku, namun juga darah. Aku coba menahan darah yang terus mengalir dengan sapu tanganku. Namun darah itu terus mengalir tanpa henti, dan dapat kurasakan detak jantungku pun berdetak semakin cepat.

Aku semakin panik dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Membuatku hampir terlupa akan Sasuke, bukankah ia juga berdarah sepertiku? Aku pun kembali menatap Sasuke. Namun apa yang kulihat kini membuatku menjadi sesak. Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh, matanya menatapku datar. Tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Mengingatkanku akan suatu kejadian yang sepertinya pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kakek itu? Kau juga melakukannya padaku heoh?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang semakin lemah. Kakiku tak sanggup menopang tubuhku lebih lama. Bahkan tuxedo putihku kini hampir berganti menjadi merah. Aku sekarat, namun Sasuke hanya menatapku dalam diam.

"Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke?"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta obat yang dapat membunuhmu tanpa rasa sakit?" Balasnya yang membuatku ingin tertawa dan meruntuk pada diriku sendiri.

"Hah, kau sangat baik. Uhuk.. bukankah aku kelinci percobaanmu yang sangat baik?" Aku tertawa, namun tak ada suara yang tercipta. Bahkan tubuhku telah bersimpuh. Darahku tak henti keluar dari mulut dan hidungku sama seperti kakek yang waktu itu ku lihat di apartemen Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan mereka." Aku sekarat. Tubuhku meringkuk pada lantai panggung. Semua pandangan di depanku pun terlihat mengabur dan hanya sepasang kaki Sasukelah yang dapat ku lihat. "Dei-ni, _Gomen."_

 _Brugh.._

Sasuke terbaring di depanku. Mata indahnya masih dapat kulihat dengan jelas dengan posisi kami saat ini. Ia menatapku? Entahlah. Memori-memori indahku bersama Sasuke berputar dalam pikiranku. Bukankah kami begitu serasi? Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum. Ingin terus memandah wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapanku lebih lama. Namun mataku semakin berat untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku, hingga aku menyerah. Sebelum mataku terpejam untuk selamanya, ku rapalkan sebuah kalimat untuk Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku. Sasuke yang kini tak jauh berbeda denganku, wajah dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah sama sepertiku. Mata yang basah itu pun terpejam lebih dahulu sebelumku. Semua pun menjadi gelap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Teme."

 **-Nappeun Bamie-**

 **Author POV**

 **Bar Madison, Manhattan 11** **th** **November**

Suara ricuh menggema seisi ruang. Tiap oral melontarkan tiap kata yang di ulang-ulang. Lembar-lembaran bercerita terbentang menjadi bahasan mereka.

"Sebuah gebrakan." Ujar seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tindik, Pein.

"Tak ku sangka ia akan melakukan hal gila seperti itu." Sahut lawan bicaranya yang berambut merah, Sasori.

"Habis kau Orochimaru." Sahut yang lainnya yang menggunakan topeng.

"Reproduksi darah yang berlebih dan serangan jantung. Semua pekerjanya mati mengenaskan." Seorang pria dengan tubuh penuh jahitan membaca sebuah judul yang menjadi headline pada koran yang ia baca. "Anak itu."

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa menjadikan ular itu menjadi terdakwa mati." Heran seorang pria dengan wajah seperti hiu. "Ia berani mati dan membunuh kekasihnya hanya untuk menghukum ular itu? Sungguh berani." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka mati? Yang benar saja." Celetuk pria nyetrik yang suka berdandan sisi kanan dan kiri yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya bersikap polos hihihi." Bela pria berwajah hiu.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin menghubungi Itachi aku ingin meminta mayat adiknya yang ia bawa pulang." Ujar pria nyetrik tadi. Membuat yang lain menoleh padanya. "Jasad Dei-chan dan Naru-chan juga menghilang, kurasa dibawa Itachi juga."

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku ke Jepang. Lihat apa yang aku lakukan terhadap mereka." Sahut pria dengan tubuh penuh jahitan.

"Sudah ku duga." Sahut mereka serempak.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enam bulan kemudian, Tokyo.**

 _Blupp blupp blupp.._

Gelembung udara terus keluar dari selang-selang kecil yang terpasang pada tubuh yang mulai bergerak di dalam sebuah aquarium besar. Tubuh itu mulai meronta saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Netranya pun terbuka menampakkan iris biru cantik yang selama ini terpejam. Membuat sosok lain yang menunggunya tersenyum lebar.

" _Good morning, honey."_

.

.

 **Gomenasai.. Mianhae.. Sorry.. Maaf.. Afwan.. Kor tode kha..** **Duìbùqĭ.. *bow**

 **Masih adakah yang mengingat atau minat baca kelanjutan cerita ini?**

 **Ku harap ada.. huhuhuhu..**

 **Niatnya mau update pas ultah teme.. eh ga bisa login dan baru bisa sekarang..**

 **Sooo yang bisa ku ucapkan hanya..**

 **Arigatou.. Kamsahamnida.. Thanks.. Makasih.. Syuqron.. Mercy.. Khop khun kha.. Xiexie..**


End file.
